You Wanna Make A Memory
by TheTordNation
Summary: Bella and the Cullen Kids growing up together. Taking what ever life those at them one step at a time. Fame, feelings, evil mothers, and love. All they want to do is Make A Memory. Re-write of "Friends Forever" mainly BxE Since minor RxEm & AxJ.
1. Valentines and Best Friends Forever

_Bella_

I walked out of the car to school. I much rather have those nice ladies that come to our house and teach. Daddy, or Charlie, said it wasn't healthly that we, my brother and I, on our own. I didn't want to make more friends. I didn't want to go to 1st grade! Emmett, My brother, on the other hand was happy to go. I saw Charlie wave to us as he drove his police car away. Emmett and I followed the large group of kids into the huge doors. I felt like and animal being shoved into a barn. Emmett went a ran off to go fin the line for his class. I shyly walked to the number I was told. 15. 15. 15. All the other kids have gone in the room by now. My over sized back pack flopped as I ran threw the halls. It was so hard when you could not read numbers! I finally found the number that looked like the one on the paper. The hallways was covered with hearts and rose's for Valentines Day.

I walked intothe room it was small. With only I would guess like 20 kids!I wasn't sure what to do. I walked over ot the teachers desk. (I knew it was the teacher because I it was the biggest one like on TV).

"Excuse me Ma'ma." I squeaked out queitly. Standing on my tipy-toe to see her over the huge stack of paper. My hands behind my back. She looked up at me and I wished Emmett was here.

"You must be Isabella!" She said happily with a fake happy voice. I got a little mad when older people did that to me. I was 6 years old not 6 days! Gosh people! I know how to tie my shoes for god shake! You cannot pull the wool over my eyes!

"Just Bella." I corrected her politely. Yet, this teacher cheerful dispostion vexed me. I was smart for my age. Extermaly so. I bet I could be in 3rd grade before I ran into trouble! The teacher gave me a cubby. I place my thick blue coat, scarf, hat, and gloves in the tiny hole neatly. Then I walked to my table number which was 5. I saw only one other boy at the table. He was hunched over a drawing.

He shook his head and crumbled the paper up throwing it in the waste basket next to his desk. He had penny colored hair. Bronze, I think it was called.

I took a deep breath. This was it. My entire social life would be based on this year. Your whole social life will go down the drain! That is a scaring thing. I looked okay, I think. I had on my favorite blue jeans, with a white shirt and plaid crosses that werer green, pink. and blue. I have my favorite green knit sweater with my blue converse sneakers that I could _tie_ myself! My hair was in a pony tail.

I climbed into the plastic blue seat. I turned to put my Pooh Bear backpack on the back of my chair. My feet bearly touching the ground. I swang them before I said to the boy next to me,

"Hi, I'm Bella!" I smiled widely at him. He has the greenest eyes I have ever seen. He just looked at me, smiled, then went back to his work. I huffed a little but Started working on a Valentines Day card for who ever. I looked at the bronze hair boy. Jeans with big pockets, they were a blue. A gold shirt with lions on them, a bat man backpack haning off his chair, with a brown jacket over it. I looked down to see his toes on the ground. Not his whole feet but his toes. He had black high tops with flames on the sides. With LACES! Smart kid. I looked at his name tag on the desk. Edward Anythony Masen Cullen. _That's_ a _long_ name!

I would try to talk to him again at lunch time. I drew carefuly on the paper. Making a heart and using the red, silver, and pink glitter. Sharing markers with Edward. He was draing feicerly on white paper.

~o0o~

I grabed my lunch from my back pack and lined up. No body will talk to me. They all laughed at me and whispered. Jessica, a girl in my class, needs to work on whispering. She was telling people that I was bad news. I walked to the lunch room alone. I screached for Emmett and I could not see him. I walked into the loud room to see kids from 5th grade to 1st. It was huge! There was high roof. And from the second floor you could see dowm THere were metal chairs and tabels that fit four. I saw Edward making his way to the back where there was a table pulled far away. I saw some kids stop him and after a quiet converstion, they took his lunch and walked off laughing. I felt bad for him as I saw Edward slumped in his chair. I walked over to him and climb into the seat next to him.

"Wanna share a lunch with me?" I asked him sweatly. Edward looked at me his eyes were a little puffy. He smiled at me and nodded slithly scooting his seat closer to mine.

"I have a nuttella sandwitch! With 4 chocolate chip cookie a big ones! And a milk!"

"Nuttella?"

"Yeah, its hazelnut and drak chocolate mixed together!"

"How does it taste?"

I giggled and ripped the sandwitch in half offering him some. He bit into it. I watched him closely for a reaction. His eyes got wide and a smile spread over his face. He began chewing faster gulping it down. I was happy and settal to eat mine to. We took sips of the milk and 2 cookies for each of us. Still eating we began to talk.

"I have a twin sister, Alice, and she is best friends with Rosalie. She is kinda mean sometimes. Her brother, Jasper, is coming to lives with Rose and their aunt. It's his frist day too. I moved her in the beganing of the year." Edward explained.

"Oh, I have a twin brother, Emmett, why don't you sit with your family?" I asked.

"Because they sit with Tanya, Kate, Lauren, and Jessica, And tyler, Sam, Paul, and mike. They don't like me much. Alice talks to me at home. Rosalie does too. It's just I don't like to talk about Barbie's latest outfit. And Tanya kinda froces them to sit with her. Even if they wanted to sit here, Tanya would tell her mom a lie and then after a long strings of lies for her and events they just gave up!"

"Well- Hey there is Emmett! EMMETT!" I waved my twin brother over eagerly. He heard me and turned his head to face me. He smiled, dilmples and all. He was wearing his favorite jeans. They had holes in them and were torn at the feet. He had his black "Reptar" shirt. with the black velcrow sneakers. His chocolate eyes light up when he talked to this kid next to him. The boy had blue eyes and tumbleweed drity blonde hair. He was wearing slip on checkerboard sneakers. With a plaid black and white button up and a gray sweat shirt over that.

They walked over here. They filled two of the last four seats left. Edward blushed a little when the started eating. I guess he wasn't use to having people around him. I was blushin to.

"Hi, I'm Emmett Dale McCartny Swan!" My brother said to Edward reaching his hand across the table to shake. Edward smiled and opened a little.

"I know! I'm Edward Anythony Masen Cullen!"

"Howdy! I'm Jasper Ace Witlock Hale!"

"And I am just boring Isabella Marrie McCartny Swan!"

"We all have really long last names." Emmett laughed. We laughed with him. We spent the rest of lunch laughing and fooling around.

Edward and I walked back to our class room together. At our Valentines day party we whispered to each other. WE ate bites of our cupcakes that Edwards mom, Esme, brough in ffor us.

"Can you have sleep over with boys?" I asked edward. Our heads were bent down, leaning towards each other so the two girls who sat oppiste of use didn't hear. Edward's eyes went wide.

"I never heard such a thing! Don't girls have cooites?" Edward whispered amazed.

"Maybe, I don't I go to the doctor and I got a shot. So I am clean. Maybe we can make all time histroy this friday! Me, you, Emmett, and Jasper!" I giggled.

Edward smiled and nodded. He opened his mouth to say someting when the teacher clapped her hands.

"Okay, time to pick your Valentines then you can go to gym!" She chripped. I went to ask Edward but he just walked off to the line. It was like when we frist meet and he igored me! I slowly walked to the back of the line. When we got to the gym I sat on the stage next to some one named Mike, who annoy'd me.

"You wanna be my Valentine?" He asked eagerly.

"No, maybe next year." I told him slowly. I don't want to be mean. but I don't want to be his valentine either! Mike just talked and talked and talked. We were playing with things. Mrs. Clapp places a lot of gaint foam shapes. There were square, round, falt, and circle. I went over to Edward. He was blushing. Emmett was laughing and Jasper looked smug.

"Bella!" Edward said arkwardly. I saw Emmett and Jasper nudge each other. Edward was folding something out of his pocket. He boldly stood in front of me and hands the paper to me. It was covered in pink, green, and blue glitter. In messy hand writting was _Be My Valentine please, Love Edward. _I gasped.

"Bella, Will you be my Valentine?" He questioned me proudly. We had our own little show going on. I nodded my head yes. He walked up and gave me a hug. I huged him back and then when he pulled apart he grabbed my hands.

"Ohhh!" The crowd laughed and joked. We held hands and sat on the side. I saw a pixie like girl bounce her way over here. She was pixie like. She had balck hair. It was only neck long and stuck out all over the place. Her eyes were an olive green. She had stud earings, they were like a pink stone. She had a hot pink head band with a huge flower on the right side. She had hot pink blouse with a white sweater over that only went to her ribs. Her white jeans where tight. Like those skinyy jeans. She had white and pink velcrow sneakers on. She was running over. Her black, pink. and white Hello Kitty backpack flopping all over.

"Hi! I am Mary Alice Brandon Cullen! Call me Alice!" She said so happily that I began to just get happier by talking to her. I told her my name and a little about my self. She saw mine and Edward's hands. She let out another squeal only puppies can hear!

"Edward! You got a Valenntine this year!"

"Alice!" He hissed.

"MARY!" I heard a baby voice yell. It was very annoying. I guessed that was Tanya. She was with Rosalie who looked bored. Rosalie had long hair that went to her shoulders. She had the half pony where the top layers were pulled back and there way bottom layer beathen. It was tied by a red bow. She was wearint a white long sleeve shirt. Then with a black short sleeve shirt with red and hite peace signs on them. She had on black legings with the lace at the end. They went down to her ankles. She was wearinf black flats. She had on a pink barbie backpack.

Alice rolled her eyes but bounced her way back over there. I held Edward hand tightly.

~0~

"Bye Jasper!" I yelled to my new friend who smiled and waved back. He was holding his Uncle's hand. His blue Buzz Lighter backpack flopping as he troted away. Him, Alice and Rosalie trotted away happily. I was left with Edward and Emmett. Alice went to the Hale's for a play date with Rosalie. I felt a little left out but the again they didn't know me. Edward even said that it would be at least summer till I would be like that with them. Because that's when they could get away from Tanya. I had a feeling it would be wtorth the wait.

I stood with Emmett and Edward talking about transformers. Yeah that's right, Transfomers! I would chose Bumblebee over Barbie any day/any night!

"OPTIMUS PRIME!" Emmett screamed at me and Edward.

"BUMBLEBEE!" We screamed back. I knew Jasper would pick optimus prime. Gosh, if my daddy heard me yellin' like this I be in big pile of doo doo. We settled on that they were both good and that they could kick major butt.

I saw Edward move foward when a white Impala. Well, thats what Edward told me what his mom had. The car pulled up to the curb. Edward turned to Emmett to give him a "Fist Bump" as Emmett put it. Where you made a fist and then well bumped it with your firsnd fist. He then came up to me. He looked down at his feet. He let out an awarked cough. I smiled and moved forward to give him a hug. He hugged back after a second.

"Bro, that is my sister your huggin'!" Emmett joked. A lady shut the car off and stepped out of the car. She was an average hight. I would guess 5' 7" she had carmel coloer hair that was in curls. She had a naturaly pretty face. I didn't see any make-up. I would know because mommy wears alot of that stuff. She had green eyes like Edward. She walked over to us and bent down. She gave Edward a hug which he returned. I got slightly confused. My mom never did that to me. She turned to us with a warm smile that made us smile back even wider than we were already smiling.

"Edward, are these your new friends?" Esme asked him. Edward nodded happily.

"That's Emmett and Bella. She was my Valentine today."

"Hello Emmett, Bella. I'm Edward's Mother, Esme." She told us.

I smiled at her blushing I looked down at my feet. Emmett on the other hand was more than happy to go straight up to Esme and give her a hug. Then show her what a "fist bump" was. I looked up to see Daddy's car pull up. I beamed at him as he got out of the car. I ran towards him.

"Daddy!" I screamed. I tripped just as I got to his arms so he caught me. My dad was the cheif so he was strong. He picked me up and spun me around. He placed me on the ground and bent down. He gace me a peck on the nose.

"How was your frist day of school my baby buttercup?" He asked me. I giggled and pulled him towards Edward and Esme.

"I made a new friend. His name is Edward and Jasper but he left!" I told him while pulling his hand. He raised his eyebrows.

"Two friends! In one day!" He said with amazement. I nodded happily. Emmett and Edward were pushing each other and laughing. I held my dad's hand and walked with him. I saw my Dad's eyes widden when he saw Esme. He got the crinkly smile on his face that made him look younger than he really was.

"Go play with the boys Bella!" My daddy told me. I nodded and ran off.

_Esme_

I watched Emmett and Edward play. I was so happy he found someone to play with. Alice had Rosalie and the witch Tayna. I could tell after this summer I won't be seeing much of her anymore. Thank god. Just because Edward wouldn't play with barbie dolls with her on the frist play date she had with Alice, Tanya made up things about him. Alice has a mouth that can not be stoped.

I felt that we should move because I was worried that Edward was always alone. Pre-school, then kindergarden, then when we did move it happened here! I am so glad that Bella and Emmett were his friends now. This is the frist big smile on is face since his birthday. Bella and Emmett reminded me of my childhood friends. Renee and Charlie. God only knows where they are. Last I heard they were down south. Rosalie and Jasper are Demetri and Heidi's children. I kept in touched with Carrie and still do. Rosalie and Jasper where a surpise! Touring in in the rain forest and you go into laber! That will be a stroy to tell. I frowned that they chose their jobs as Animal sciencest over their children. The go all over the world watching these animals. They gave Rosalie up to her Aunt, Renesmee and her uncle, Nahuel. Strange names but they make a lovely couple. Rosalie was frist because she didn't want to travel anymore. That's what I got from the phone converstion with Heidi anyway. Jasper stay'd a little longer. I guess he took after Demetri, always intrested in something.

Bella looked so much like Charlie, acted like him too. Shy, beautiful, smart. I knew she was smart. Emmett also looked like charlie but acted more like Renee.

"Esme Ann Platt is that you?!" I heard a familar gruff voice. I spun around to see my childhood friend, Charlie Swan. I squealed with happiness. I gave him a hug.

"Charles Swan! Why have you and your wife not called!" I teased. He pulled away and gave me a sad smile.

"Ex-wife."

"Oh! I am so sorry!"

"I'm not. She got into drinking and.......drugs, Cheating. It was not a good place for the kids." He explained. Oh, Renee was so happy tough? What happened? Charlie was the one nicest guy I have ever met, also Carlisle and Demerti of course. I remeber one of the last time I talked to him he said that they were waiting any minute now. It was one of the most intresting phone conversetion I ever had. I was telling him about Edward and Alice when I hear Renee screaming. I guess Charlie forgot to hang up because I heard Renee crusing like no tomorrow. I laughed at the memory.

"Looks like our kids will be the 2nd generation of us." He joked.

"No kidding. Edward and Bella were each other Valentines today." I laughed looking at the card Edward ask me to hold.

Charlie's eyes went wide. "We just moved here, and she already got the boys after her. Dear lord!"

"Amen." I joked. He gave me a 'don't' look and I laughed more.

"Good times, gooood times." I sighed draging out the 'good'. He cracked a smile.

We said our goodbyes and got in our cars. Edward was in his car seat chatting away happily about everything he knew anout his 3 new best friends. I smiled, I knew coming here was a good idea! And Carlisle tought it wasn't. I can;t wait to say _ I told you so_!


	2. First Show, Swamp Lake, and The Ax Man

**I re-read the last chapter I and used big words a 1st grader wouldn't know and a lot of dirty jokes. I am so sorry. Sorry didn't mean to do it. **

**April 19th (Friday)**

_Bella_

It had been about 10 weeks since I knew Jasper and Edward. I got to know Alice and Rosalie a little more. I didn't get to talk to them at school that much. Only once when Tanya was not here. In Music me and Edward sung together. Ms. Lee, the teacher, was impressed by our "vocals" when were at such a young age. I learned that Esme is the nicest lady I have ever met. I had play dates at Jasper's house and Edward's house. And today I will be Sleeping at Edward's house. Sadly, it's also Tanya's birthday so Rose and Alice will not be attending. Alice wasn't happy about that but feared Tanya a little bit. I rolled my eyes, the people in court were _much_ more scary. And I dealt with then like -what 5 times already?

It was the end of the day and we were in art. It was a group painting thing. So naturally Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and I painted a picture of each other at our sleep over tonight. We never got to have one that Friday of the week we met. Jasper couldn't and we wanted our first sleep over to be all of us.

"So what are we gonna do?" Jasper asked to no one as he dipped his finger in the gray paint.

"Well, my mom said she would take us out to eat. She didn't get to go food shopping." Edward explained.

I nodded and spoke, "My dad said that he would come along."

"I can't wait to get into my favorite pajamas!" Emmett squealed. Yes, I mean like how Alice did when I first met her, Edward and Jasper gave me a 'And your related to him how?' look. I just nodded and shrugged.

"Come on! I white Tank top to show off my muscles and my Irish 4leave clover boxers that say 'get lucky' on them! Love it!" He ranted to us. I already knew since he wears them on St. Patrick's day, his birthday, Christmas, New Years, first day of summer, ground hogs day.

(A/N: I saw the "get lucky" and I couldn't resist seeing how true that would be in just a few years!)

"That's cool. My favorite PJ's are my blue and black plaid. Its one of those button up ones. Although sometimes I leave to top unbuttoned with the tank top thing underneath." Jasper vented his PJ's of choice to us. It sounded something that Jasper would wear. Nice yet casual.

"I have plaid pajamas too! But mine are only the bottoms and they are red and white. I have a white T shirt that goes with it! Its about baseball!" Edward told us, I smiled at my best friend eagerness as I dipped my finger in blue.

"I feel left out so I gonna tell you mine! Long sleeves, pants. That are tight so they are snug-a-ly warm. The bottoms have cupcakes, yum, all over and a huge one right here!" I told them air pointing right in the middle of my chest to wear the cupcake you be. They nodded, they knew how much I loved cupcakes.

We joked around a bit, before we knew it we had our parents putting our over night bags in the trunk and Alice and Rosalie were talking to me while waiting for _Tanya_. I was telling them about my favorite pajama.

"Oh mine is pink with mini mouse in the bottom corner. It has dots all over it. It was short sleeves and a bow right on the neck line! I love that night gown!" Alice gushed to me.

"Mine is a purple nightgown. Felt of course, keeps me warm. It was cows all over it. Their heads are _huge_! I was like Holy _Cow_!" she laughed at her own joked as did me and Alice.

"Bella! We are leaving now!" Jasper yelled over to me. I turned back to Rosalie and Alice who were by Tanya's mom, who was glaring at me. I gave each of them a hug and ran over towards Edward, Emmett, and Jasper. Tripping only once!

~0~

Esme, Carlilse, and Charlie let us get our own table. Were at pizza hut, the place we all agreed to go. We split a pizza. Extra cheese! There was bread sticks too.

"Has thee ever been a sleep over with a boy and a gril?" Edward asked. Jasper stopped in mid chew. He gulped it down then said,

"Well, on TV yes. But you have to be dating or married. I am not ready for that kind of commitment."

"Me either"

"It's not so bad." Me and Edward muttered at the same time. They looked at us.

"Valentines day!" We said unison in a 'duh' tone.

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that!"

"Me too." Emmett nodded.

"Anyway back to the topic. We need to document this if this is the first boy girl friend sleep over EVER in history!" Emmett said.

"For sure!" I laughed at the boys expression to what I just said. My laughter died down though when they just stared. "Ouch." I mumbled biting my bread stick. We all had a good laugh at that.

~0~

It was 9 o'clock and we all ran back to Edward's room with our PJ's on.

"Cool pajamas" We all laughed to each other at the same time.

"For sure!" we answered. Laughing a little more. Edward's bed was HUGE! there was a enough room for the four of us with 2 more people to spare.I climbed in one side and the Edward. So in the order it was Emmett, Edward, Me, Jasper. We all laid down when Emmett whined,

"We need more girl friends! I don't want to be sleepin' next to Eddie-boy when we are like 16!" I laughed picturing a grown up Edward and Emmett laying in bed next to each other.

"Rosalie and Alice will be here next sleep over! I can feel it." I affirmed them. I honestly believed next sleep over. I scooted closer to Edward when Emmett put in a scary movie. Jasper and him were at the foot of the bed smiling widely looking at the slasher movie. Fever Lake was the title, Emmett said that is was the best horror movie of 1996. Esme told us not to watch it, but Jasper beign Jasper and Emmett being Emmett just _had_ to see this!

(A/n: I checked all the dates back to 1996 they are right and Fever lake is a real movie. They are 6 so if they were born in 1990 its 1996!)

Edward and I were as close as possible. Edward had his hand tightly in mine. I squeaked and hide my face under the covers. I felt Edward hide his face in my hair. Jasper laughed at the TV and Emmett gave him a high five. Creeps.

When the credit were rolling up Emmett and Jasper were long passed out at the foot of the bed. The only thing left was Emmett's snores and the noise the VCR made. The bright blue screen light up the room. Why is it the people who want to watch the scary movie are asleep before the movie is over and the people who don't want to watch have to suffer. Me and Edward would have shut if off but we were to scared to get up. Also we both agreed that we would not play hide'n'seek ever.

I went to sleep clinging to Edward so close my daddy would be mad.

________________

I woke up to a man yelling. I sat up slowly dazed. I shuffled towards the window to see what is was. I saw a man with an ax out side talking to Esme. Esme looked at him in disbeilf.

"Jasper! Emmett! Edward!" I said loud enough for then to hear me. Jasper was the only one who sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked at my scraped expression and the shook Edward awake and tried to do the same thing for Emmett. After 2 minutes of Shaking Emmett Jasper just pushed him off the bed.

Edward was at my side along with Jasper and Emmett in tow. I pointed outside when they asked whats wrong. I saw Esme fighting with the man with the ax. Then Esme pointed to something. Then The man picked up the ax and before he did anything else we screamed bloody murder.

"RUN MOM RUN!!" Edward roared waving his hands frantically.

"DUCK ESME!" Jasper shouted cupping his hands round his mouth to sound louder.

"OH MY GOD!" I screeched cupping my face with my hands.

"KICK HIM IN THE BALL AND STEAL HIS AX!" Emmett bellowed kicking the air hard.

We saw the man pause then look at the window, right at us. We screamed again then ran away to go hide. We ended up in a tiny broom closet. Jasper was kneeling (on his hands and knees) over Emmett. Emmett was laying on his back, with his legs against the wall, Edward was on his tippy toes with his hands on each side of my head to prevent him from falling over, I was sitting on Jasper's back with my each foot on one side of Edward on the opposite wall to keep them off Emmett's face.

"So this is how it ends." Jasper mused.

"I guess so." I whispered. Then we heard foot steps.

"Sh!" Emmett shushed us for no reason.

All of a sudden the door opened and we saw a blinding white light. We wailed and shrieked pressing our self's way back in the closet. That was like 2 ft by 2 ft.

"I'm too young! Too young!" Emmett cried out.

"Oh my god!!" Jasper yipped.

"I don't want to die!" Edward squealed.

I screamed out and panicked so I threw a blind punch at the person at the door. The white light faded to see Carlilse on the floor with his hands on his "Privaters" (as daddy called them) and biting his lip and Esme laughing so hard she was holding her sides. Then I saw the man with the Ax. The boys started screaming again.

"Close the door! Close the door!" The chanted. I let out a battle cry and punched the guy right in the "privaters". Esme's laughter increased when the man went down on his knees by Carlisle who was getting up.

I looked back to the closet to see the boys. Emmett was on the floor still on his back with his arms over his head and his butt right by the wall. His left foot was bent and his right foot was stuck out. Jasper was pressed against the wall his face pressed against the first self because Emmett's right foot pushed against Jasper's chin. His arms holding on the the side's of the closet. Edward was squashed to the right side on the closet. His left foot was on its tippy toe and his right one was Emmett's chest. His left hand was around the door knob with his right hand on Emmett's right foot. his head was pressed against the right wall by Jasper's hand.

Carlisle was now standing looked at the closet and laughed. I was so confused. There was a guy who could possibly want to kill us and they are laughing. At least Emmett, Jasper, and Edward had the right idea to stay in the closet.

"Bella! Get in the closet!" Emmett yipped to me. I shook my head and grabbed Esme's hand and step sided to the closet. The man didn't kill her so if I stay;d close to her I would live. Esme snapped more pictures........So _that's_ what the bright light was.

I giggled when the man with the ax got up and the boys began to scream again. I swear to god I think i heard one of the m yell "I think I wet my self"

After a while I rolled my eyes and said, "Get off the floor you fools. If he wanted to kill you, he would have done it by now."

After the boys untangled themselves with the help of Carlisle Esme cleared her throat.

"This man was cutting down a tree in the yard because it was sick and dangerous to be there with you kids playing back there." She explained. We all blushed some more than others. Gosh, did we feel stupid.

~0~

We were all dress in clothes for a fun day with Esme. I wore a two button front, button tab cuffs, rounded hem and back plear for shaping swing jacket. An allover flower pattern, key hole loop button front, flutter sleeves and elasticized waist shirt. Then wide leg denim pants, with flower print poplin belt. With my sneakers. Simple and cute.

Jasper wore a striped button-down style with matching cuffs. Over that he had a puffer vest with a gray fleece hood. Under the button down he wore a blue long sleeves tee. There were pockets on each side. He woer denim tinted wash jeans. He wore his sneakers. with a Argyle Ear flap hat.

Emmett had on a double sleeve tee with _Arrrrgh_ written on the front. The sleeves where a navy blue and the shorter sleeves were a yellow. Emmett also wore a button- up over the double shirt. Over THAT was a hooded sweater that had a gary hood and a blue torso, with 2 yellow line shooting across. Then dark wash out jeans with a skull and cross bows on the side. He wore his sneakers and had on two different kinds of socks.

Edward wore a long sleeve white tee with a black guitar going across. He had on black jeans that had little skulls and cross bones randomly spread across. Over the tee he wore a hoodie blazer. The blazer was a navy color and there was a gray hood. Edward told us the hood could come off. Then he should us and he kept the hood off. He wore gray socks and slip on skull and cross bone sneakers.

We ate pancakes for breakfast. Esme was a way better cook them Daddy. I shared the "twin look" with Emmett and he nodded when he got my message. Jasper and Edward and Emmett talked about sports. I added in my comments since my dad was a baseball FREAK!

We were going to the Mall with Esme. We were waling into yet _another_ designer store. Jasper and I groaned. Emmett was looking at something and so was Edward. There were instruments set up right there. I squealed when I saw guitar 2! A keyboard and drums. Edward grinned and grabbed my hand. If you did not know I learn fast. Faster then a normal 7 year old. Jasper, Emmett, and Edward too.

Edward has been playing piano for 4 years now. Yes he started when he was three. Although, Esme said it was really just banging on the keys and she taught him songs. His favorite to play is Bon Jovi, Runaway Which is our favorite too.

Jasper learned guitar in England with his parent when he was 4. Esme printed the notes off line for him and he learned quickly. Emmett banging on pots and pans when he was little a lot. So much that daddy threw him in drumming lessons at 5 and quickly moved threw the ranks.

and when you spend almost 24/7 with Esme who is a Bon Jovi FREAK, you would learn how to sing the lyrics rather quickly too. Although the boys can only get the chorus part down, with a few scratches.

We ran to the instruments and picked them up. I lowered the mic and the boys set up. I giggled which echoed threw the whole mall. My eyes widen.

"Go! Edward go!" Emmett hurried when the police mall men started coming. Edward then started playing madly on the keyboard. Laughing when the guards stop in awe. Emmett then joined in with the bang, skipping beats. Every time he hit i moved. Then Jasper started playing. They all has serious looks of concentration on their faces. I started to play the minor bass part that you could't really hear over the boys. I know how to play not as well as Jasper though. I took a deep breath and re-ran the lyrics over my head.

_Bella:On the street where you live_

_Girls talk about their social lives_

_They're made of lipstick, plastic and paint,_

_A touch of sable in their eyes_

_Boys: All your life_

_Bella:All your life all you've asked_

_When's your Daddy gonna talk to you_

_But you were living in another world_

_Tryin' to get a message through_

_No one heard a single word you said_

_They should have seen it in your eyes_

_What was going 'round your head_

Every one in the mall in the surrounding area was looking at us. The boys did their parts wonderfully. I danced a bit. Esme was in the back of the crowd there were people cheering and whistle, even a new reporter was talking pictures.

_All: _

_Ooh, she's a little runaway_

_Daddy's girl learned fast_

_All those things she couldn't say_

_Ooh, she's a little runaway_

_Bella:A different line every night_

_Guaranteed to blow your mind_

_I see you out on the streets,_

_Call me for a wild time_

_So you sit home alone_

_'Cause there's nothing left that you can do_

_There's only pictures hung in the shadows_

_Left there to look at you_

_You know she lights the lights at night_

_On the neon Broadway signs_

_Boys: She don't really mind,_

_Bella: It's only love she hoped to find_

_Ooh, she's a little runaway_

_Daddy's girl learned fast_

_All those things she couldn't say_

_Ooh, she's a little runaway_

If they were shocked before, their faces fell to the floor when Jasper steph up, tongue sticking out on the side of his mouth and did a guitar solo! I based my head around laughing a little.

_Bella: No one heard a single word you said_

_They should've seen it in your eyes _

_Boys: Seen it in your eyes_

_Bella: What was going 'round your head_

_All: Ooh, she's a little runaway_

_Daddy's girl learned fast_

_All those things she couldn't say_

Then to shock them even more I sang normally with Edward and Jasper and Emmett did this really high girl voice. Emmett

_Emmett: Oooooooooooh, _

_Boys&Bella: she's a little _

_All: runaway_

_Daddy's girl learned fast_

_All those things she couldn't say_

_Emmett: Ooooooooooh, _

_Boys&Bella: she's a little_

_All: runaway_

_Daddy's girl learned fast,_

_Now she works the night away_

We took a bow and the crowd started cheering. The boys came up front by me and we held hands and took a bow. holding each others hands up in a bridge like.

"Thank you Port Angelo's Shopping Center! We'll be in Forks the next 11 years!" We yelled unison. I could tell some people were freaked out by that. Emmett and jasper bounded down the stairs. I went more slowly and Edward put is hands on my waist and lift me off the last stair on the the floor, taking my hand and following the boys. I blushed when some people went "awe".

This was going to be a good 11 years. I can feel it. Wow I am feeling a lot lately. I blame TV.

~0~

We got back to the Cullen's signing to the radio loudly. Esme laughed at us. When we got there we found a sulking Rose and Alice. they heard us laughing and glared at us. Tanya was there with her mom, probably to drop them off. Tanya's mom all but dragged poor Esme into the kitchen. Tanya glared at mine and Edward's intertwined hands.

"Chill, we're just friends." I admonished Tanya and dropped Edwards hands. She glared at me then smiled at Edward. Edward took a step back and hid behind Emmett.

"You have no shame! You go after her! Attack Emmett son!" Edward whispered. Me and Jasper broke out into laughter on the floor. Emmett just shook his head. After Tanya and her mother left we play tag in the play room.

Alice was wearing a cotton batiste toy with daisy flower prints and shirred waist. Over that was a Ruffled collar, all around the hem were daises, with flower buttons cardigan. With Cropped-length skinny jeans with daisy buttons on the sides. To top it off she had peep too wedges withe a daisy on the tip of her feet.

And Rose was wearing a white tee wit ha pink heart that had brown cheetah prints in it. Over that was a Sweater duster vest that was white by the neck, pink on the stomach, and brown below. There were buttons and depending which part the were on was that color of the button with a pink string to tie wore brown jeans and brown flats.

I just finished telling Rose and Alice the closet thing. they were laughing so hard that the soda Rose had came out her nose. We only laughed harder. Then Alice snorted and kept doing in so we laughed even more. Somehow Jasper and Edward and Emmett joined the laughter.

"My- my s-side!" Alice really made us blow is when I laughed so hard. When Emmett fart (he does that when he laughs to hard sometimes) we really blow it . Alice was on the floor her head on the rug. Rose was leaning against the wall her head back and her arms holding her sides trying to calm her sleeve down. Jasper was chocking on laughter and Emmett's smell. Edward and I were leaning on each other. When we calmed down some, Edward shifted making him and I fall to the floor and start the laughter back up!

_____________

**Okay so I heard there was spell check on FF. But I had no idea how to use it. So for the past two weeks I have tired to get the damn spelling on this checked! So Word pad doesn't have (as far as I know) Neither does Notebook. I don't have Microsoft and using Google is a pain in my ass. THEN I discover this! And all my problems are solved! Amazing! **

**Don't own Twilight, Don't own Bon Jovi. Suck it people who want to sue!**

**ha now please review. ^.^**

~YaRis


	3. Crashes, Summer, and Cars

**Okay no reviews yet. Sadness. This is a sad chapter. Drama starts here.**

**~YaRis**

**_________________**

_Bella_

The last day of school! June 21, 1996 on Friday we were free for the next three months! Rose and Alice became good good friends since the sleep over. We do more things together. I joined Jasper in lessons for guitar. For some odd reason Alice and wanted us to join in exotic music class for young children. Other than that Alice and Rose wanted no part in the music thing expect singing. We wanted to be rock stars for college money. Our teacher says that won't happen.

Real supportive. I was in art with Alice and Rose. Jasper and Emmett and Edward were at the principal for dumping paint on each other. Alice and Rose manged to get their way into this class. Last class of the day!

"What are you drawing." Alice asked.

"Us." I told her bluntly. There was this willow tree in the park that was like a hundred years old. I drew Alice and Jasper sitting in the hole lighting had created. Jasper was lying on his stomach and Alice on his back. Then Rose and Emmett on one of the lower branches. In the picture it look like they were having another contest. Then Edward and I as high as we could go, our backs to the trunk, pointing to the sky. I had mine and Edward's side the time of Twilight, Alice and Jasper in the afternoon, the sun shining right where they would be, and then Rose and Emmett in the night because they never stop.

"This is really good." Rosalie told me. I blushed insanely red. Alice nodded. I glanced at her drawing of Jasper and raised an eyebrow. Alice smile, blushing only a little. I looked at Rosalie's work and saw Emmett in his bathing suit. Rose smiled with no shame at all.

"Alright, what do you want with my boys?" I joked. A line I got from TV. They laughed. We often called Em, Edward, and Jazz to "our boys" or "my boys" or even "the boys".

"What! Jasper is cute!" Alice defend herself. I held my hands up in a "Chill-your-girl" way. Rosalie pretended to gag.

"That's my brother!" She shrieked. Alice shrugged and looked at her Jasper portait proudly. I glared at Rosalie and said,

"You fancy Emmett and I have no problem with it."

"Touche."

We laughed quietly. Lately Daddy has been very happy. We go over the the Cullen's a lot and Esme did work on our house so it did not have a draft and was as she put "Ahead of its time!" and "The next big thing!"

Emmett and I still shared a room. We moved up to the Attic though. It was bigger and safe. Esme redesign the whole thing to make it look homey. It was HUGE! Now Daddy can have the bigger room on the bottom floor. There was now a 2 guest rooms on the second floor.

There was all kinds of twist and turns. Esme put up a plastic wall divider for our sleeping agreements. I could still hear Emmett snore at night and we could talk to each other with out disturbing Charlie.

My divider had a baby blue frame. You know that kind of glass on front door where you can't see threw it, kind of like there was a fog on it? Well, it was like that just plastic not glass. Then there were circle scattered all over. There was Maya blue, robin's egg blue, and Alice blue circles all over. Over the other side of the divider was my bed. There was a desk with a computer! There desk was white with 2 shelves. The chair also was white but with a pecan color seat. Majority of my wall was a baby blue, but there was lime green for the bottom 3rd of the room. My bed was a for one person, although me and Alice can fit in it. The foot and head board are both white. The comforter was the same blue as the walls. The sheets were blue, pecan, mint green strips. With a big pillow to match. There was a blue and green pillow to go with that. Under my bed was a 2 white boxes and a basket. I kept some shoes in there. Then over my bed was 2 small shelves that held some CD's I owned. Next to my bed on both sides was a stack of white shelves too that held my growing collection of books. My floor was a shinny pine wood with a white rug. There was a dresser between the window and the shelf that held of my clothes. Tiny dress that had bathing suits, underwear, pajamas, and socks. The window went to the floor and was a door really. That lead to the roof patio. I had thick cotton curtains that where baby blue, green, and dark blue. I loved my part of the room!

There there is Emmett's room well, Emmett's corner of the room. It had brown walls with an oak bed. There was a quilt blanket on his bed. there are side rail because Emmett likes to cuddle, I would know, and cuddles with the pillow. Somehow he falls over the edge. He doesn't wake up, but he complains about his neck the whole day. So Charlie had side rails built in. Since Emmett is Emmett he didn't mind nor was embarrassed. There was a an oak dress they was small that held underwear, socks, bathing suits and pajamas. On the dress was a large amount of trophy's, baseball cards, baseballs, and other things. There was a small end table that in the draw held the smaller things to Emmett's sporting gear. He had metals hanging from the wall with a professional picture of baseball equipment hanging there. He also has a door leading to the patio. It was white and had brown pull down curtain. There was his favorite cotton stuffed dog on the floor. With a cream throw rug. There divider though was a forest green frame. With the plastic white glass, with different color greens strips.

In the Middle of both our sides was a play area. There was a huge TV were Emmett had all his game systems. There was a couch that was baby blue with mint green pillows. There was a green and blue patch throw rug. There was 9 walls in total with the odd shape of the room. Not counting mine and Emmett's. Each wall took turns going from green to blue. Behind the couch was another rug like the one y the games what had all the blocks and barbies. Between mine and Emmett's closet was a small built in play house. Esme made it. There was 3 levels. Each level was like an apartment. There were rails to protect us made with bars that Daddy couldn't even break! We played house often.

We had a pretty cool room. We took turns sleep over each others house by seasons. Mine and Emmett's in the winter cause too cold outside and we have the biggest room. Rose's and Jasper's in the summer because they have the best outdoors stuff. Then Edward's and Alice's in the spring and fall because they have both. Its both warm and cold in those seasons so either way we can do both.

"So sleep over at your house tonight, Rosie?" I question not looking up from my coloring. She peaked her head up.

"Yeah, Uncle Na has the tree house built! We can sleep in there!"

Alice went into a very detailed rant about what we should wear. We were going to go to Rose's house after doing a "fun filled day". We are going to go to go carts, then out to eat, then the movies.

"Alice, our clothes now are fine."

"I guess, but you need to change your shoes."

"I don't have another pair of shoes. My dad is not rich." I told them.

"Yea, then how did you get all that cool stuff in your room?!" Alice questioned. I rolled my eyes and looked at her,

"That was _your_ mom's doing. She going to redecorate it when we are in our teens, or so she says."

Alice just shrugged but Rose didn't stop looking at me. She suddenly got a wicked smile on her face. I learned to hate that smile.

"We should play Apples to Apples."

Okay, maybe I misread her smile, usually that means she is up to something. Apples to Apples is a game that helps you learn adjectives. There are green cards and red cards. The Green cards will have something like "Fluffy" or "Gross" on it. Then the red cards will have something like "Sisters" or "Pencil" on it. There is a judge. The Judge flips over a green card. Lets say this green card is "Tough". The other plays will pick a red card, and place it face down in front of the judge. Lets say the red cards were "Nails" "Singers" and "Ships".

The judge will pick the red card that best describes "Tough". Which ever card the judge pick wins, the person who put the card down gets the green card. By the end of the game who ever has the most green cards wins.

"Yeah."

"Of course!"

~0~

We walked out of the school holding Rose's and Jasper's Aunt Nessie. We found out that Jasper and Rosalie are going to have a little sister any day now. It took us a while to get a letter that told us this. It was dated 2 months ago. We pilled in to the van.

I saw a car start to leave with no kids in it. When we go into Nessie's Ford Explorer. I saw that car following us. I tugged on Edward's shirt. He looked at me.

There is a car following us." I whispered turning a bit to point to the orange car weaving in and out of cars to catch up.

"Maybe they are just going the same way, Bella."

I shook my head but turned around anyway to join the conversion. When were going into the store for dinner, I saw the orange car park and a lady get out. She had a thin red scarf around her head, hiding her hair. A black cotton pea coat. She had on sunglasses too hiding most of her face. With red gloves, black tights, and red high heels. She stood out a lot. I tapped Edward again, when he turned he saw the lady too. He took my hand and pulled me ran to catch up with the others.

I stayed close to Nessie and Edward stayed close to me. Everywhere we went one of us caught a glimpse of the lady. At the bank, the mall, the diner. We were about to go back to the Hale's we were at the cross roads.

I sighed and turned to look out the window as the light turned green. I saw the orange car speeding towards us. I screamed because I didn't know what else to do. They all turned their heads towards me just as the car hit the hood of the car.

Our car flew side ways and off the road. We were all screaming at the top of our little lungs and crying. I was sure I was going to die. The orange car speed away. The car stop moving and we quieted down.

"Is everyone okay?" Nessie asked breathlessly. Alice was crying, Rose had he eyes closed tightly and was murmuring nursery rhythms to herself, Emmett was shocked his face expressionless, Edward was taking deep breathes, Jasper was shaking badly, I had tears running down my face and I sniffled.

Before any of us can answer we heard metal creaking. I looked out the rear veiw mirror to see that our car was on the edge of a steep hill. There was a _lot_ more weight in the back then the front. We started screaming again as the car flip over 2 time. When it stopped I opened my eyes I saw that I was on the roof off the car on the inside. I uncurled myself from the ball I was in. I whimpered slightly at the pain in my chest.

When I moved my foot it hurt too and my head was pounding. Why did it hurt? I saw that Jasper car seat was no longer in the car which got me scared. Alice's soft cries where the only noise I heard her car seat was on the floor. There was glass all around her, preventing her from moving. Emmett was hanging upside down wide eyed tears ran down his face. Rosalie was knocked out under what used to be a door. Luckily the car seat prevented the door from crushing her but preventing her from getting out. Edward had his hand holding mine. He cried when he moved his arm.

"Go get help Bella." Edward whispered. I shook my head and said,

"Not without you Edward. Not without all of you."

"It hurts to move my arm and the only way out is to crawl." He whimpered. I nodded and got on my hands and knees. Glass and shards of metal cut the palm of my hands and legs. I cried and whimpered. I got out of the car and almost lost it when I saw Nessie's bloody hand. I limped along the trail of metal and saw Jasper passed out. There were deep cuts all over his body. No doubt he fell out the first roll. I did not stop to see if he was really alright. I saw he was breathing and the faster I got Carlisle the fast he would be taken car off. My head really hurt.

I climbed up the hill with only one hand. I felt more and more dizzy. Once I got to the road I didn't know what to do. Someone up in heaven must have felt bad for us because a car was coming down the road.

"Hey! Stop! Th-there's a car! I- I- Stop!" I stuttered doing a fast walk stumbling all over the place. The car must have saw me because he stopped and hopped out of the car. I knew him from somewhere. I screeched my mind. OUIL SENIOR! That's who it was I saw him down in La Push a few times. I also saw his son who was also named Quil in the back seat with another boy named Seth Clearwater.

"Bella! What happened to you?!" Mr. Ateara asked me. I tired to form words. I started to feel panicked.

"!" I said in one breath. He asked me to calm down a little and repeat what I just said. I was still shaking but repeated what I said at a slower pace. Mr. Ateara called the police and the hospital. I heard the blaring sirens of the cars making my head pound. These men made their way down there. I saw Esme arrive. She was crying and rushed over to me. I had a blanket wrapped around me. I was standing by car with Seth and Quil. I was being treated minority right now, they had to get the other out of the ditch.

All of a sudden everything was spinning.

"Bwlla, Bwlla!" 3 year old Quil shouted as 1 year old Seth ran on his stubby legs towards the Doctors I think. I saw a fireman carry Edward from the bottom of the hill. He looked him my direction just as I started falling towards the ground. The last thing I heard was Edward screaming my name.

**This was a sad chapter...**

**Review Please!**

**Do I even need to say a disclaimer? We all know I don't own Twilight because If I did Jacob would not get in the damn way!**

**~Yaris 3**


	4. Hugs Every Monring and Butterfly Kisses

**Sorry for the long wait! Here is chapter 4 **

**thank yous to;**

_Pixie-chix911_

_twilight-is-love_

**and**_ jakeluver_

**You wanna disclaimer go to Chapter 2 or 3. **

**Song; **Bob Carlisle-Butterfly Kisses

**~Yaris**

________Bella_______

_beep....beep.....beep_

I weekly opened my eyes to a blinding light. My head was itchy and so was my leg. I took a deep breath and stifled a gasp when I felt a pang in my chest. I looked to my right to see Jasper asleep and warped up like a mummy in bed sheets in the bed next to me. Then to my left I saw my dad.

He was asleep also, his head down on the bed.

"Daddy?" I whispered dryly. My dad jumped awake even though it was a little whisper you normally wouldn't wake up from. He looked at me awake and his brown eyes started to water.

"Bella!" He said in a hushed tone. He gently hugged me. It was more like leaning in and lightly placing his hands on my shoulders. I felt tears hit the back of my neck. I looked at him confused.

"Daddy what's going on?" I asked slightly scared. He pulled away and looked at me wiping his eyes.

"You got hurt bad baby. What do you remember?" He asked me sounding hopeful and worried. I closed my eyes again. I only got flashes of a car accident.

"I was in a car accident Daddy." I told him tearing up slightly. He smoothed my hear out.

"What's your name? Your brothers name? Your birthday? Your friends name?" He asked me. I was confused but answered them all. He seemed happy that I could remember all of it. I wondered why I wouldn' came in and I smiled big.

"Carlisle!" I squealed but then went into a coughing fit. Carlisle handed me water.

"What happened to me?" I asked.

"You were very hurt. A broken rib, a cut on your wrist, and a very very bad head hit to your head which made you go into a coma." He explained gently. I nodded.

"Where is everyone else?" The moment the words left my mouth Jasper was awakened by Emmett and Edward racing in room. Emmett was about to jump on the bed but Charlie caught him and gave him a look. Emmett was more gentle getting on the bed.

"Bella! You were asleep for so long! Its been almost 2 months!" Emmett cheered. I gasped at him. Carlisle ushered Emmett and Edward out of the room and Jasper fell back asleep since her had been up for a while now.

"I MISSED SUMMER?!" I screamed out loud. Charlie shushed me, saying that we were in the hospital. I laid back on my bed. Carlisle informed that that yes I had missed summer and that I would have about 2 and a half weeks after I leave left. Jasper has been awake since a week after the crash but has really bad injuries. Then I found out that Nessie had died in the car crash.

"Daddy, it was all my fault. I saw the car." I whimpered in to his side. He rubbed my back soothingly.

"Wasn't your fault baby."

" I'mma gonna go to hell, just like Momma said!" I wailed into his shirt. He hugged me tightly and told me,

"Your Mother doesn't know anything, you got that?" He hugged me fiercely and chocked up a bit.

"But I made a big mistake! People who make big mistakes don't get to be happy." I cried.

"Honey, that's not true. I made so many big mistakes and I am the happiest man alive." He said gently. I turned my head so that I could see his face.

"Really?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah, but with all I done wrong I must have done something right. To have you and Emmett sent from heaven to me."- He caught sight of a teary eyed Emmett at the door and ushered him over then continued- "To deserve a hug every morning and butterfly kisses at night. You two are the best thing that ever happened to me."

He hugged up both. We had a little family hug. So Daddy laid down in the middle and I was on the left while Emmett was on the right. Emmett started snoring lightly. Daddy stroked my hair.

"I love you daddy." I whispered before I drifted off asleep.


End file.
